No Place Like Home
by LIL Slim
Summary: Its been 200 since the first bombs fells and humans have not walked on earth since, or so they thought. The spacecraft that had keep people alive in space all this time is dieing and its up a young group of 18 years lead by Riley to face earth and it many unknown dangers. Post nuke warfare AU. Rated T for language.


Riley POV

I've always loved the earth, the way its shaped, it blue seas stretched far and wide, and green lands that once held all kinds of wild life. It was my favorite pass time looking at the earth from my room on the spacecraft. The spacecraft was huge and everyone called it the Shuttle. About 200 years ago a small group of people were able to get aboard the Shuttle before the bombs had fallen and made the earth inhabitable. I am now 18 years old and top of class in environmental science. Kind of a pointless class since were in space but I find it interesting.

I was reading a book "The Crucible" one of my favorite books, when I heard the phone in my room ring, I walked over to the land line and picked uo the phone "hello."

The person on the phone was a women and worked as a secretary "Hello Riley you mother and father would like to see you in th meeting room."

I'd said goodbye and hung up the phone, I made my way out of my room and to the meeting room. They Shuttle had a lot of widows that you can look out to see the beauty of space. But on the inside it wasn't all that glamorous, it was just a big metle box. It makes me wonder what earth looked like before the bombs had fallen.

I had made it to the meeting room, the table was a giant circle that way when all the leaders got together everyone got their say. At the head of the table sat my Mom, Dad, and my godfather Shawn. On the other side of the table sat two of my friends Farkle and Bonnie. Farkle is pretty much a genuines and Bonnie is working to be head guard one day. Both of them have been my friends since I was a little girl.

Bonnie is also Shawn daughter, she is Shawn only daughter mostly because Shawn wife died when Bonnie was eight. She a mix of Latino but most people say she resembles Shawn due to their eyes.

I sat down next to them and my father was the first to talk "guys you are all 18 now, your entering the next stage of life and that come with many responsibility. With that being said we have something very important for you guys to do."

My mom jumped in "guys the Shuttle has been our home for the past 200 years but our time with it is limited now. Recently the machine that had given us air all this time has broke and now where running on reserve. And now we only have enough oxygen for one more year give or take depending on deaths and birth. We thought long and hard about what were about to ask you, but Shawn had come up with a plan."

We all looked at each other taking in what we just heard, we only had one more year on the Shuttle. What will happen when we run out air, what will we do and most importantly what in the world could they ask us to do that would help.

Shawn had gotten up and started to walk around "guys their come point in everyone life where they have to make a choice, and the way you choose can have major effect on you and everyone around you. With that being said I leave you guys up with this choice, and it was not a easy but you have been chosen to lead a team on a mission that will take you back down to the earth, to see weather or not the earth is safe or not."

I was stunned I couldn't believe my parents are just gonna send me to the earth, are they crazy. Now dont get me wrong it my dream to go to the earth but we could die. Farkle looked stunned and Bonnie did not look happy.

And she not the type of person to keep her feelings inside "dad how in the world could you just send us down their. We could die on the way down let alone the radiation. Do you even know what your asking us."

Shawn looked at his daughter "of course we do we spent the last three months planning this, you dont think we tried to get other people to this mission you think we woukd just put our own children at risk like this without considering all option first."

That had Bonnie calm down a little, Farkle had finally decided to speek up "then why did you choose us, their have been people that are more experience then us for the mission."

Cory leaned back in his chair and breathed a heavy sigh "apparently their all need to try keep the Shuttle a little longer to buy more time. And because of that we had to go to our best student for this job and you three are the best in your fields."

Topanga jumbed back in "Riley with you knowledge of environmental science this is the perfect job for you. Farkle your the best with any form of technology on this ship let alone your class. And Bonnie since we dont know who or what may be down their your fighting ability could prove to be very important."

I had to take everything in, as dangerous and crazy as this sound, this is a chance of a lifetime. A life long dream for me, honestly if they think im ready for this im in "so when do we leave."

"You could leave as early as tomorrow" Shawn said.

I looked over at Farkle and Bonnie they both gave me nod and then we all look at my parents and Shawn "we're in."

My dad had got up and walked over to us "then go get some rest, you have a big day tomorrow. And I know you'll make us proud."

We had gotten up and left the room. We went our separate way to go to our rooms, but I stopped to look out the window at earth. After years of of being an observer I finally get to meet the big blue planet.

* * *

Narrative POV

The three parents all sat down at the table, visible frustrated. They haven't sleep in days knowing they had no choice to put their own kids on a suicide mission.

Shawn seems the most tence "I not gonna lie I was hoping they would say no."

Cory rubbing his face looked at his life-long friend "I know how feel buddy but our hands are tied."

Topanga was just worried as Cory and Shawn but tried to put a positive spin on it "it not like were sending down their unprepared, they'll have radiation suits, guns, food and water its not like were sending them down their naked."

Shawn couldn't calm down "you guys don't understand I already lost my wife I cant lose my daughter too."

Cory put a hamd on his friends shoulder "and you wont, their going to go down their and their going to be the main reason for why the human race made it back to earth."

"I hope so."

"I know so, no come on we have a lot of work to do before the kids hit touchdown tomorrow" Cory had sat back down next to his wife, to prepare for tomorrow.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading guys I hope to make longer chapters but I felt like this was a good plac to stop. If you guys have ever seen the 100, this story is inspired by that.**


End file.
